Problem: Given that $f(x) = x^{-1} + \frac{x^{-1}}{1+x^{-1}}$, what is $f(f(-2))$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: We have  \[f(x) = x^{-1} + \frac{x^{-1}}{1+x^{-1}} = \frac1x + \frac{1/x}{1+\frac{1}{x}}.\] Therefore, we have  \begin{align*}f(-2) &= \frac{1}{-2} + \frac{\frac{1}{-2}}{1 + \frac{1}{-2}} \\&= -\frac{1}{2} + \frac{-1/2}{1 - \frac{1}{2}} \\&= -\frac12 + \frac{-1/2}{1/2} \\&= -\frac12-1 = -\frac{3}{2}.\end{align*} So, we have \begin{align*}
f(f(-2)) = f(-3/2) &= \frac{1}{-3/2} + \frac{1/(-3/2)}{1 + \frac{1}{-3/2}} \\
&= -\frac23 + \frac{-2/3}{1 -\frac23} = -\frac23 + \frac{-2/3}{1/3}\\
&= -\frac23 - 2 = \boxed{-\frac83}.\end{align*}